gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Men in Richman
[[#obj1|Go to Richman mansion.]] [[#obj2|Hack the keypad.]] [[#obj3|Repo the cars.]] Lose the Cops. [[#obj5|Deliver the car to the dealership.]] }} Rich Men in Richman is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is given to the player by Simeon Yetarian. It is available for up to four players. Overview The player is required to steal two luxury cars from the Richman Mansion in Richman - the Stinger GT and the Super Diamond. The two cars are found within the mansion's driveway outside a double garage at the southern face of the mansion. The player needs to hack a gate in order to gain access to the mansion, take out the guards, and steal the cars. Pursuing cops must be lost before the car(s) can be dropped off at Simeon's dealership; Premium Deluxe Motorsport. Once both cars are stolen and dropped off behind the dealership, Simeon thanks the player(s) for the help, and rewards the player. Gameplay ; Go to Richman mansion. Once the mission is loaded, the player is told to reach the Richman Mansion. It is located in Richman, and a yellow waypoint will be displayed on the GPS. The player will need to drive near the entry gateway in order to gain the next objective. ; Hack the keypad. Once the player reaches the mansion, they are instructed to hack the keypad to gain access. The keypad is mounted on the left pillar of the entrance gateway, and the player will need to complete a hacking mini-game in order to successfully hack the gate open. #Open My Computer - Once the player reaches the computer screen after a short moment, the player needs to click on "My Computer", located on the left side of the desktop. #Click on the External Device - When the player clicks on My Computer, another window will be opened, listing the input devices found on the computer. They are told to click on External Device (J). #Run BruteForce.exe - After clicking on the External Device option, two hacking options appear; "HackConnect.exe" and "BruteForce.exe". The player needs to select the second option; BruteForce.exe. After navigating to BruteForce.exe, the player will need to complete the hacking mini-game. The individual columns of numbers will slide down, the player has to align the red letter within the two lines. Green indicates the column selected. Once a letter is aligned, the next column is automatically selected. Failing to align the moving letters between the two lines will restart the entire hack. The player is given 1 minute to do this. ; Repo the cars. Once the player successfully hacks the gate open, guards will be alerted. Guards will spree from several locations, including from the garage itself, the gardens outside, and the exterior of the backyard. The two cars to steal are marked in blue on the map and are parked beside each other outside the garage. ; Lose the Cops. As soon as the player(s) enters the car, they will gain a wanted level. Shooting the guards may also increase the wanted level beforehand. The player must lose the police in order to deliver the cars. Hiding in the multi-storey car parks is a good way of losing a wanted level; there is one just south of the mansion upon exiting. ; Deliver the car to the dealership. After losing the wanted level, the player can deliver the car. The cars are to be delivered at Premium Deluxe Motorsport - Simeon's own dealership, located in Pillbox Hill. It will be marked on the map as a yellow waypoint. The player must park the cars round the back, in the parking spaces provided. After the mission is completed (once both cars are delivered), Simeon will thank the player(s), and the player will be rewarded. Mission Objectives *Go to the Richman Mansion. *Hack the keypad. *Repo the cars. *Lose the cops. *Deliver the car to the dealership. Video Walkthrough Gallery RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS1.png|Mission lobby screen. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS2.png|Rich Men in Richman. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS3.png|Go to Richman mansion. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS4.png|Location of Richman Mansion on the map. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS5.png|Arriving at the mansion. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS6.png|Hack the keypad. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS7.png|Hacking terminal. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS8.png|Open My Computer. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS9.png|Click on the External Device. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS10.png|Run BruteForce.exe. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS11.png|BruteForce.exe hacking mini-game. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS12.png|Locations of the cars on the map. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS13.png|Repo the cars. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS14.png|The Stinger GT and Super Diamond (left to right). RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS15.png|Lose the Cops. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS16.png|Location of Premium Deluxe Motorsport on the map. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS17.png|Deliver the car to the dealership. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS18.png|Arriving at the dealership. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS19.png|Repo the cars. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS20.png|Deliver the car to the dealership. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS21.png|Arriving at the dealership. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-SS22.png|Simeon talking to the player. RichMenInRichman-GTAO-MissionPassed.png|Mission Passed. Trivia *This mission was taken offline in the 1.15 update, due to a glitch involving hacking. The glitch also affected Hack and Dash, Stocks and Scares and Chemical Extraction, all of which were taken offline as well. All four mission were reintroduced to Online mode in the 1.16 update. * The player can easily get into the mansion without opening the gate, as a small gate next to the main gate is openable. This can speed the mission up, however, the player must hack the main gate to complete the mission and exit the mansion. * After the Heists Update, numerous things have been changed: ** The Dilettante that is parked opposite the requested cars is now replaced with a Security Dilettante. ** The Stinger GT's original color of grey is now randomized. Rarely, it can spawn in bright yellow or green. ** The Super Diamond's original color of black is now also randomized. It can rarely spawn in bright orange. ** There are now two more security guards east of the main entrance. ** The keypad has now been placed on the perpendicular side of the wall, due to an animation error. * If the player is playing on their own, and picks the Stinger GT up first, when returning to the Super Diamond, they will notice how the Super Diamond is always crashed into the wall of the mansion. This is because the security guard always steals the car in attempt to chase the player. Navigation }} de:Reich in Richman Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online